


Life of a Slytherin (after the war)

by LunaAfton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Hogwarts
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, First Post, First bit was originaly by Best School Friend (BSF), Harry Potter spoilers, I can get really annoying, I think that's it - Freeform, I took it over, Multi, My OC is Bffs with main Character, no hate please, probably trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAfton/pseuds/LunaAfton
Summary: Boy goes into Slytherin, in which he finds friends, fun, and possibly love.I had help with this!
Relationships: Unknown Yet - Relationship





	Life of a Slytherin (after the war)

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Star Afton who isn't on this but was a major inspiration, helped write most of the first chapter and is the reason why this started!

September 2nd, 1999  
I sit there crossing my fingers hoping I'm in Gryffindor and the hat yells “Slytherin!” I uncross my fingers, Snape, looking at me with a death stare. A single tear drips down my face. Everyone in the Great hall is looking at me. They all know my brother is a death eater. I walk to the table. I sit alone and I cry I hear something come at me a ball of light. Then I hear someone yell something,then the ball is gone. It all goes dark. I wake up, I'm in the infirmary and I have a broken arm. I hear someone yelling curse words. The nurse walks in and tells me I can leave, I head to my Dormitory. There is a girl in my room!  
I ask, “Who are you?”  
she replies, “I’m Luna!”  
“Hi I’m Star,” I say. I land in my bed. I'm only a first-year. Why is that so hard?  
“SO ...Um…. What do you want to do today?” Luna asks. “Wait. OH NO!!!!”  
“What?”  
“We’re Late! Grab a granola bar and let’s go!” We rush to the charms classroom.  
We brush past someone. I step back. Hermione Granger!  
“I’m sorry,” I mumble. But Luna went off like a firecracker.  
“Merlin’s Beard! Are you Hermione Granger! Why are you here? How are You here? Wasn’t last year your seventh Year? Are All grades supposed to start over their last year? Are we even supposed to be here? Are we going to be punished? I hope not, I have to not have a bad permanent record to work in the ministry! I have to be good at school! Oh no! What will I do if they break my wand! I can’t be sent to Azkaban!”  
“Uhhhhhhh………” Hermione looked surprised, like she never met anyone as worried about their future as she was. Especially in their first year.  
“Don’t mind her, she is just excited,” I told her.  
“Oh my god. Where’s Ron Weasely and Harry Potter?”  
“They did not come back,” Hermionie replied.  
“Why? It’s their N.E.W.T. year! It’s the second most important test! First is obviously O.W.L.s because we find out what we can take for N.E.W.T., So it has to be important.-”Luna began.  
“Is she always this talkative?” Hermionie asked out of the side of her mouth. Luna didn’t hear her.  
“I have no clue,” I said quietly. “Luna!!”  
“Yes?” She asked.  
“We’re still late for charms!”  
“RUN!!” Luna cried.  
“Bye!” Hermionie called. We waved.  
The rest of the day was normal. We weren't yelled at for being super late. Half of the class showed up after us. The dinner was delicious. Then I went to Bed. The first thing I did this morning is to write to you! Oops! Luna’s at the door. I’m probably late again. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Just tell me if you actually read these please. Thanks!


End file.
